


Lily

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Matricide, Attempted Murder, Menstruation mention, Trans Leo, Transphobia, trans boy leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a prince of Nohr, and he wouldn't let others tell him that he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> the trigger warnings are in the tags. trans boy leo 
> 
> dysphoria warning possibly

There are so many of them, so many of the Nohrian children of King Garon. Their mothers have taught them to fight tooth and nail to survive, place themselves in Garon’s way, accepting his approval. He was not an exception to this rule, just because his body was different, matching the soft flesh of his sisters.

 

His name was Lily. Something that made him cringe and shy away internally every time he heard his mother call for him, use the wrong pronouns. He was so bright, yet he was so wrong. This body shouldn’t be his. But it was his. Prince Lily of Nohr. He needed a new name. Not one that was delicate and dainty like the porcelain skin of his face he stared at every day. He was a teenager, young in everything.

 

Of course, he had been taught how to survive, how to notice what poisons could find their way into his drinks, even his bedside night water. The bitter off scent that it was that it was a cloying weight differing from the normal scent of plain Nohrian waters. He knew what poisons could kill rapidly or over weeks, making the victim succumb first to their weakening body and then slipping away into a painful death. Sometimes it crossed his mind to use a fast potion on himself, rid himself of his existence but he buried the thoughts as he turned page after page of tomes.

 

His clothing was revealing, kissing his skin and revealing too much of what he had and didn’t have. Luckily all he had to hide at the moment was the bloody cloths used for menstruation. Of course, his mother had taught him about that, using _woman_ and _female_ to describe him. His body. He would hide his body under armor soon enough when he was promoted. Dark mage clothing was just not good enough. He never understood why a dark mage needed to reveal so much skin.

 

His clothing became leotards and skirts, hiding himself away under lies, chest bound flat by bandages to help hide what a shame he was. Of course, he never told his mother, never told her that he was so different. He feared she might poison him, or stab him, or many other ways of death that he knew she could use against him. She was older and stronger than he was, and could easily overcome him.

 

Of course, Lily’s mouth had to move, betraying him. His mother didn’t understand why suddenly he had blurted out to correct her mistake, telling her that she was wrong and he was not a princess, and not a girl. Not a young woman. His face would remain soft and round, even if it could narrow as he aged. But he was fourteen. Baby fat clung to his face still, masking facial bones from sight. 

 

He hadn’t realized that he had been stabbed by his own mother, her eyes narrowed in rage as her own child turned against her. Her knife was deep in his stomach, blood soaking the fabric and he didn’t realize what he had done until it was too late. He hadn’t realized until the bite of magic faded from his fingers and that roasted flesh reached his nose that he had killed his mother, and he gasped, reeling back as he grabbed at the knife still in his stomach. He had no elixers or vulneries and the best he could do was keep the wound clogged up.

He was just losing consciousness when he heard Camilla’s screams that there was blood and it stunk and that… he couldn’t focus anymore after that and darkness overtook him.

 

* * *

 

He was in his room when he woke up, blanket up to his chest. It was dark as ever, candle light flickering and illuminating the room. Nohr was always dark and even though he had lived his entire life with so little sunlight touching his skin it was difficult to gauge the natural passing of time. He was alone, and he could hear maids bustling about in the hall on their errands.

 

Lily sat up, the soft fabric pooling in his lap as he glanced around, seeing the blade resting on the night side table and it came rushing back. The pain was so new and he gasped for breath, lying back down and gasping as he fought to control the panic that surged over him. He had killed his own mother as she was trying to kill him. No one would blame him.

 

After all, Camilla who saved him, was the only one who he had divulged his secrets to. Camilla might have been his elder sister, but she was more of a mother than his actual mother could be, her hugs strong and warm and welcoming, even though they were always more reserved for Corrin. Camilla favoured them, and Lily had to admit he was jealous of that. He wished he could have someone’s attention all to himself and he covered his eyes with a clammy hand as his breaths evened out again.

 

* * *

 

 

His armor was still new, shiny black metal reflecting the candlelight as he stood before his father, Byrnhildr so new to him but he was already getting used to its prickly vines and hostile magic. He was slowly getting it to bend to his will, although it was a difficult tome to master. He had worked his entire life to get the tome and it was his.

 

“Who are you, again? Which of my consorts is your mother?” Garon’s voice was rough and gravelly, demanding nothing but the truth from Lily. He stood firm and still.

 

“My mother _was_ Elizabeth.” He responded. “She made an attempt on my life, so in self defense I killed her.” His voice was flat and cold, falling into a disguise that would remain there for years to come.  “And I am L…” He paused for a moment, leaving Lily behind in the past. He had claws to sharpen now. “I am Prince Leo, Father. I hope that I make you proud as your son and a prince of Nohr.”

 

Garon made a rough noise of acknowledgement. “Dismissed, Leo.”

 

He bowed, thanking his father and left, heavy oak doors shutting behind him as he made his way from the throne room. 


End file.
